Sacrifice (희생)
by Lee Soo Won KrisBaek Shipper
Summary: Di bawah naungan sang 'dewi malam' dengan diselimuti permadani malam indah lukisan Tuhan, keduanya saling memberi kehangatan. Mencari ketenangan dan mengikrarkan janji nyata. Malam itu menjadi saksi menguapnya perasaan tersakiti, indahnya pengkhianatan, dan mengikhlaskannya perasaan suci titipan Sang Maha Kuasa. EXO GS for uke!


**Author : **Lee Soo Won

**Cast : EXO member and other cast**

**Genre :** Romance, hurt/comfort, humor

**DISC :** Tokoh dalam cerita milik orang tua mereka, SM Ent, dan Tuhan YME. Saya hanya pemilik alur/plot cerita

**Summary :** Di bawah naungan sang 'dewi malam' dengan diselimuti permadani malam indah lukisan Tuhan, keduanya saling memberi kehangatan. Mencari ketenangan dan mengikrarkan janji nyata. Tak peduli sebuah hati tergores luka, membuat seseorang kerap kali menitikkan air mata. Malam itu menjadi saksi menguapnya perasaan tersakiti, indahnya pengkhianatan, dan mengikhlaskannya perasaan suci titipan Sang Maha Kuasa. EXO ─GS for uke!

******Sacrifice (희생)**

**Rated : T**

**Chapter : 1/?**

**Shinji Mori-da Present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Anyang Art High School. Siapa yang tak kenal sekolah ini? Sekolah yang berada di daerah Anyang, Gyeonggi-do ini adalah sekolah yang sangat terkenal karena merupakan sekolah seni ternama dan pertama yang ada di District Gyeonggo. Dan uniknya, sekolah ini juga gabungan antara bangunan SMA dan Universitas.

**Anyang Art High School.**

"YA! Park Chanyeol! Sekali lagi kau mencubit pipi ku, akan ku tendang kau sampai ke ujung dunia! _I jit I jigeowo jugetseo!_" ucap seorang yeoja bersurai merah sambil mengusap kedua pipinya. Sedangkan namja yang bermarga Park tersebut hanya menyengir kuda tanpa ada perasaan bersalah di ukiran senyumnya.

"_Mianhae_ _noona_, aku tadi hanya terlampaui bahagia" ucapnya sambil menyengir ─lagi.

"Memang nya apa yang membuat mu seperti ini? Apa kau mendapatkan album Super Junior secara gratis?"

"Ini lebih berharga dari album Super Junior, _noona_. Jawaban darinya bagaikan penentu hidup matiku"

"Maksudmu?" gadis bersurai merah ─yang dipanggil Chanyeol dengan sebutan _noona_─ tersebut sontak menoleh pada lawan bicaranya.

'Kumohon jangan tentang dia' batinnya.

"Semalam aku telah menyatakan perasaanku pada Hyejin _noona_, hari ini dia berjanji akan memberikan jawabannya kepadaku"

Strike! Pernyataan Chanyeol tersebut sukses membuat yeoja berparas manis di sebelahnya menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

"YA! Baekki _noona!_ Kau tak mendengarkan ku, eoh?" teriakan Chanyeol berhasil membuat Baekhyun ─yeoja di sebelah Chanyeol─ kembali dari dunia lamunnya.

"Oh-ah! A-aku mendengarkan mu, Yeolli" ucap Baekhyun tergagap. "Sepertinya aku harus ke kelas duluan, aku lupa belum mengerjakan tugas dari Kim _songsaenim_"

"YA! _noona!_ Aku belum selesai bercerita, eoh!" teriakan Chanyeol menggema ke seluruh koridor sekolah, membuatnya mendapat death glare gratis dari setiap siswa ataupun guru yang berlalu lalang. Dan yang mendapat death glare? Hanya menyengir ─khas Chanyeol.

**─Sacrifice─**

Byun Baekhyun. Siswi tahun ketiga Anyang Art High School yang memiliki kesenangan dalam bidang bernyanyi. Yeoja yang memiliki paras cantik, baik, nan pintar ini telah menjadi idola para namja di sekolah maupun di luar sekolah nya. Jangan ragukan lagi kemampuannya dalam bernyanyi, telah banyak penghargaan yang ia dapat.

"Hiks.. _Niga nahante eotteohke geureoul su ini?_ Mengapa selalu dia? Apa kau tak pernah memandangku sedikitpun?"

"Aku jauh lebih mengenalmu sejak dulu. Tapi sampai sekarangpun kau hanya menganggapku sebagai _noona_mu, tidak lebih"

Butuh beberapa menit untuk seorang Baekhyun menenangkan diri setelah kejadian tadi pagi. Sorot mata yang merautkan kesedihan serta penampilan yang tidak layak ditonton. Membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan wajah menunduk.

"Menangis lagi, eoh?" ujar seorang namja yang bersandar di dinding luar toilet yeoja.

"YA! Kau mengagetkanku _magnae!_"

"Kau terlalu banyak berkorban, _noona_. Sampai-sampai kau melupakan kebahagianmu sendiri" melipat tangan di depan dada sambil terus memandang ke depan. Objek di depan matanya jauh lebih sedap dipandang daripada yeoja mungil di sebelahnya ini.

"Apa maksudmu _magnae?_"

"Kau menyukai Chanyeol Hyung kan? _noona_ pikir aku tidak tau" menoleh pada lawan bicaranya. Yang dipandang hanya menunduk lesu.

"A-aku ti-tidak menyukai namja tiang itu. Lagipula apa yang kau tau tentang cinta bocah?" tolak Baekhyun mentah-mentah.

"Kau tak pandai berbohong, _noona_. Dan yang pasti, aku jauh lebih berpengalaman dalam masalah cinta daripadamu" kalimat terakhir sebelum namja tersebut meninggalkan Baekhyun seorang diri yang masih belum sadar sepenuhnya atas apa yang dikatakan _hoobae_nya tersebut.

1 detik..

2 detik..

3 detik..

4 detik..

"YA! Sehunnie! Dasar kau bocah tengik!"

Terlambat. Sehun sudah berlalu bersama sang kekasih yang menghampirinya setelah berbincang bersama Baekhyun. Bersenda gurau. Bagaikan teriakan dari _noona_nya itu hanya dianggap angin berlalu. Dunia serasa milik berdua.

"Cih! Ternyata dia tak sebodoh yang aku kira" gumamnya.

**─Sacrifice─**

Park Chanyeol. Siswa tahun kedua Anyang Art High School. Memiliki tinggi yang menyamai Menara Eiffel ─sepertinya ini terlalu berlebihan. Namja yang gemar bermain gitar ini memiliki julukan "Happy Virus" dikalangan teman-temannya. Berwajah tampan ─walau bukan tampan selangit─ dengan senyum merekah selalu terukir di bibirnya.

"Baekki-ah, lihatlah! Penampilanmu tak pantas untuk dipandang"

"Ada apa dengan mood maker kita hari ini?"

Pertanyaan serta sindiran terlontar frontal dari mulut sahabat-sahabat Baekhyun. Mengingat ini adalah jam istirahat, jadi wajar saja jika ketiga yeoja ini memulai aktifitas rutinnya, menggosip.

"Aku hanya sedikit tidak enak badan, _jiejie_" ujar Baekhyun tersenyum hambar.

"Kau tak pandai berbohong, Baekki" tanpa ada komando, kedua yeoja di depannya berujar bersamaan.

"Aish! Kenapa semua orang berkata aku tak pandai berbohong. Apa terlihat jelas di wajahku?" gerutunya sambil mengacak rambut frustasi.

"Mungkin segelas susu strawberry bisa memperbaiki moodmu"

Karena jujur saja, kedua yeoja ini tidak akan tahan jika melihat mood maker mereka mengalami depresi ringan seperti saat ini.

"Gomawo, _Luhan-jie_" hanya ucapan terima kasih dan tegukan yang terlihat.

"Oh! Jadi si namja tiang sudah berpacaran dengan _hoobae_ kita yang bertubuh seksi itu" ucapan yeoja berdimple ini sukses membuat Baekhyun tersedak susu yang diminumnya.

"Uhuk.. Uhuk.. Da-darimana _jiejie_ tau?" Luhan buru-buru membantu menepuk pundak _dongsaeng_nya yang tersedak itu.

"Berbaliklah!"

Tanpa berpikir panjang, kedua yeoja tersebut berbalik atas perintah Lay.

DEG! Cairan bening siap untuk meluncur di kedua pipinya, membuat anak sungai yang tak diinginkannya. Luhan yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah Baekhyun, langsung meraih dan menenggelamkan wajah _dongsaeng_nya dalam pelukan hangat.

"_Uljima ne? Uljima.._ Ssstt" mencoba menenangkan, tetapi yang didapat malah isakan yang semakin menjadi.

"Kita ke unit kesehatan sekarang! Tidur, mungkin dapat membuat perasaanmu lebih baik. _Kajja!_" Lay ─yang tidak mau melihat Baekhyun lebih dalam tersakiti─ langsung merengkuh Baekhyun dan membawanya pergi keluar kantin.

Tetapi tidak sadarkah mereka? Namja yang mereka bicarakan tadi tengah menatap intens ke objek yang berada dalam pelukan Lay.

"Yeollie, ada apa?" pertanyaan tersebut membuat pandangannya kembali focus pada yeoja yang beberapa menit lalu telah resmi menjadi _yeojacingu_nya.

"_A-aniya chagi_" senyum yang terpaksa. Terlihat sangat jelas.

'_Baekki Noona waeyo?_' batinnya bergejolak. Perasaan tak tenang menghampirinya.

**─Sacrifice─**

Oh Sehun. Siswa tahun kedua Anyang Art High School. Namja jenius yang sudah dua kali loncat kelas. Sifat dingin dan ekspresi wajah datar selalu menghiasi dirinya setiap hari. Tapi image coolnya akan hancur ketika berada di depan yeojacingu dan sahabat-sahabatnya. Namjacingu dari yeoja penggila rusa yang berada di semester kedua, Xi Luhan.

"Huh! Dia menyusahkan saja" ucap Sehun sambil mendengus kesal.

PLETAK! Satu jitakan manis meluncur dengan mulus di dahi Sehun. Lay hanya mampu menahan tawa melihat kelakuan pasangan muda di depannya ini.

"_Appo Hannie.. Poppo!_"

"_Shirreo!_"

"Lanjutkan pertengkaran kalian di luar! Kalian hanya akan mengganggu istirahat Baekki saja jika tetap disini!" nasihat Lay sambil membenarkan letak selimut Baekhyun.

"_Mianhae_" ujar Luhan tulus.

"Mianhae, Umma"

"Jangan panggil aku _umma, magnae!_" Lay langsung menghadiahi death glare pada _magnae_nya satu itu. Sedangkan Sehun hanya terkekeh geli.

**─Sacrifice─**

Xi Lu Han. Siswi semester keempat Anyang Art High School. Yeoja dengan tipikal easy-going, sangat suka music, dan hobi berolahraga. Yeojacingu dari namja dingin yang masih berada di tahun kedua, Oh Sehun. Meskipun 4 tahun lebih tua dari Sehun, tapi sifat manjanya sangat luar biasa. Sehun dan Luhan sama-sama menyukai dunia game.

"Euunghh.." lenguhan manis keluar dari bibir cherry milik Baekhyun.

"Cih! Lenguhanmu persis seperti anak anjing, _noona_" ledekan Sehun sontak membuat dua pasang mata menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Jaga bicaramu _magnae!_" death glare dari Lay serta pukulan dari Luhan dia dapat secara cuma-cuma. Sehun hanya berdecih sebal mendapat perlakuan seperti itu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Lebih baik, _Luhan-jie_"

"Taukah kau, _noona_. Kami sudah menunggumu selama.. (melirik jam) hampir dua jam. Dasar putri tidur!"

"SEHUNNIE!" tangan Luhan sudah siap berada di telinga kanan Sehun, sedangkan Lay sebaliknya. Menarik secara bersama. Sehun? Meringis kesakitan. Baekhyun? Tertawa bahagia melihat _dongsaeng_nya itu mendapat jeweran gratis di kedua telinganya. Poor Sehun!

"Ampuun _jie_.. Lepaskan ne? It's hurt" rengek Sehun sambil menunjukkan puppy eyes andalannya. Cih!

"Sudahlah, _jie_. Lepaskan dia"

Mereka tertawa bersama kecuali Sehun pastinya. Melihat _dongsaeng_nya menderita adalah kesenangan tersendiri bagi ketiga yeoja ini.

Tetapi seketika suasana berubah setelah Negara api menyerang. Eh eh eh! Salah salah! Maksud saya. Tetapi seketika suasana berubah setelah pintu unit kesehatan terbuka, menampakkan seorang namja tiang dan seorang yeoja yang bergelayut manja di lengannya.

Senyuman mereka sirna tergantikan pandangan tidak suka pada pasangan baru ini. Hanya Baekhyun yang memaksakan untuk tersenyum. Menyedihkan, right?

"Baekki _noona_, kau kenapa eoh?" pancaran wajahnya menggambarkan bahwa namja ini sangat khawatir pada keaadan yeoja yang terbaring lemas di depannya.

"Hanya sedikit tidak enak badan. Wah kalian sudah pacaran? Chukhaeyo" dengan suara serak, Baekhyun menjawab sambil tersenyum.

"Cih! Fake smile!" Sehun memalingkan wajah dari tatapan Baekhyun.

"Hanya orang bodoh yang menolak yeoja sebaik Baekki" ujar Lay tak kalah sengit, raut wajahnya menggambarkan ketidaksukaan kepada pasangan baru ini.

"_Lay-ie_ jaga bicaramu!" Luhan menengahi.

"Apa maksudmu, _Jie_?"

"Tak peka eoh? Kau hebat Park Chanyeol!" Lay serta Sehun menyeringai.

Sindiran dari Sehun dan Lay terus berlanjut, Chanyeol ─pihak yang disindir─ hanya mampu bertanya dan tidak ada satupun yang menjawab pertanyaanya. Hingga akhirnya Baekhyun tidak tahan melihat acara saling menyindir ini.

"Yeollie, kau bilang tidak lama kan disini. Kau juga sudah berjanji padaku untuk makan siang bersama. Lagipula mereka tidak menginginkan kehadiran kita, sebaiknya kita cepat pergi dari sini"

Finally! Hyejin ─yeoja yang bergelanjut manja di lengan Chanyeol─ buka suara dengan sedikit mendengus sebal. Kalimat panjang yang mengakhiri situasi panas ini.

'Baru kali ini ada yeoja lain yang kau perbolehkan memanggilmu `Yeollie´ selain aku dan Umma mu' batin Baekhyun miris.

"Oh! Geuraeyo. Aku dan Hyejin pamit dulu, _jie_. _Palli hwebok haseyo, Noona_"

Sebenarnya Chanyeol enggan meninggalkan tempat itu, tetapi terdesak dengan pandangan tidak suka dari Sehun dan Lay serta janji yang telah dibuat dengan _yeojacingu_nya, dengan terpaksa dia meninggalkan ruangan unit kesehatan.

"Betapa menyebalkan mereka eoh! Berpacaran di depan orang yang sedang sakit. Benar-benar tidak tau sopan santun"

Setelah dari tadi tak mengikuti acara mari-menyindir-Chanyeol-sepuasnya, Luhan mengeluarkan isi hatinya yang dari tadi dia pendam. Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, ternyata Luhan juga merasa kesal pada Chanyeol dan Hyejin.

"Kalian keterlaluan!" ucap Baekhyun kesal.

"Bagaimana jika Chanyeol mengetahui perasaanku yang sebenarnya?"

"Itu bagus, _noona_. Chanyeol _hyung_ akan meninggalkan yeoja genit itu dan akan berpacaran denganmu"

"Lalu kita akan merayakannya dengan makan-makan" Luhan dan Lay bertos ria.

"Aku tidak yakin jika Chanyeol akan menerimaku. Dia hanya menganggapku sebagai _noona_nya saja" Baekhyun yang sedari tadi murung bertambah murung.

"Berarti kau akan melepaskannya begitu saja, Baekki?"

"Tanpa memberitahukan perasaanmu padanya?" ucap Lay meneruskan pertanyaan Luhan.

"Aku bahagia jika dia bahagia, walaupun bukan bersamaku"

Pernyataan yang dapat membuatnya menitikkan air mata. Lay serta Luhan langsung memeluknya, menenangkan, dan memberikan semangat.

"_Aigo!_ Kau menyedihkan, _noona_" Sehun membuat masalah ─lagi. Setelah itu pikirkan sendiri apa yang akan dilakukan oleh ketiga yeoja tersebut kepada _`Magnae evil´_ ini.

**─Sacrifice─**

Zhang Yi Xing. Siswi semester kedua Anyang Art High School. Yeoja berdimple ini lebih suka dipanggil dengan nama "Lay", dia mempunyai phobia tersendiri dengan nama kecilnya. Kelahiran Changsa, Hunan yang memiliki hobby bermain basket. Tipikal yeoja yang cuek tetapi akan menjadi cerewet jika kau telah mengenalnya.

Tiga hari berlalu, kini keadaan Baekhyun sudah membaik ─sangat membaik malahan. Memang dasarnya tipikal yeoja yang tak bisa diam, maka dari itu setelah dinyatakan benar-benar sembuh dia langsung mengajak Sehun, Luhan, serta Lay pergi jalan-jalan ke mall. Sekedar untuk menghilangkan penat dan untuk meregangkan otot-ototnya yang melemas.

"Apa kau punya referensi mall mana yang akan kita tuju, _noona?_" tanya Sehun yang tetap focus pada aktifitasnya sekarang, mengemudi. Melirik Luhan sekilas yang berada tepat disebelahnya.

Semua tampak berpikir sehingga membuat Sehun jengah sendiri. Hey bagaimana tidak jengah? Disaat kau sudah setengah perjalanan menuju mall, tetapi teman-temanmu belum mempunyai tujuan yang pasti kemana mereka akan pergi.

Helaan napas dari sang _magnae_ membuyarkan lamunan mereka. Suasana hening yang awalnya menyelimuti keadaan di dalam mobil seketika berubah menjadi suasana yang mencekam disaat dengan tiba-tibanya sebuah teriakan mengintrupsi mereka.

"Aku tau kita akan pergi kemana!"

"YA! Baekki bisakah kau tidak berteriak eoh?"

"Kau bisa membuat bumi ini hancur dengan teriakanmu"

Omelan dari kedua _jiejie_nya sontak membuat Baekhyun merasa bersalah.

"Hehe _mianhae, jie_" ucapan kata maaf terlontarkan dari mulut Baekhyun. Tapi lihatlah! Raut wajahnya benar-benar tak menggambarkan bahwa dia merasa bersalah. Ckckck.

"Jadi mall mana yang akan kit-"

"Times Square Shopping Center, _ottoke?_" sambar Baekhyun sebelum Sehun menuntaskan pertanyaanya. Mereka terlihat memiliki ikatan batin yang kuat, sampai-sampai Baekhyun mengetahui apa yang akan ditanyakan oleh Sehun. Hahaha.

"_Geuraeyo!_ Let's shopping all day long!" teriak Luhan dan Lay bersamaan sambil mengangkat tangan. Setelah itu mereka tertawa bersama-sama. Setidaknya untuk kali ini Baekhyun merasa bahagia, melupakan sejenak masalah yang sedang dihadapinya. Bertarung dengan hati bukanlah perkara yang mudah.

**─Sacrifice─**

Times Square Shopping Center. Pusat belanja terbesar di Korea Selatan. Dibangun dengan tujuan tidak hanya untuk lifestyle kaum urban saja tetapi juga merupakan tempat yang alami dan membuat kita seperti di rumah. Pengunjung dapat menikmati berbelanja di tempat seperti Shinsegae Department Store dan E-Mart, atau juga dapat mengunjungi tempat seperti toko buku Kyobo dan CGV (multiplex cinema).

**Times Square Shopping Center.**

"_Lay-jie_ sepertinya kita harus berpisah disini, aku ingin mencari video game terbaru bersama Luhannie" ujar Sehun sambil memeluk Luhan posesif. Mungkin dia tak ingin kekasihnya hilang karena terdesak oleh pengunjung mall, mengingat keadaan mall yang sangat ramai.

"_Geuraeyo._ Hmm (melirik jam) jam dua siang kita bertemu di pintu keluar"

"Ne" ujar Sehun dan Luhan bersamaan. Setelah itu, mereka langsung pergi meninggalkan kedua yeoja tersebut.

"Jadi kita mau belanja apa dulu, _jie?_ Baju kah atau sepatu, apa mungkin tas terlebih dahulu?"

"Sepertinya aku lebih memilih tas, Baekki. Kudengar tadi pagi Gucci mengeluarkan produk terbarunya"

"_Jeongmalyo? Kajja Lay-jie!_ Kita tidak boleh sampai kehabisan" Baekhyun langsung menarik lengan Lay menuju store Gucci.

"Setidaknya berbelanja dapat sedikit melupakan masalah yang sedang dihadapinya. Setidaknya" batin Lay sambil tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued...**

Sign,

Lee Soo Won

******Sacrifice (희생)** © Mori-da House Production ® 2013


End file.
